Feathers and Fins
by Kurapikalover
Summary: A prince. A birdfish. And a cat out for lunch...How will Kurapika defend his feathery and Scaly friend from being cat food
1. Default Chapter

"A Little Stroll"  
  
Dislclaimers:Hunter X Hunter, Chobits and maybe some other anime not mentioned in this chapter belongs to the rightful owner! So don't sue me. I'm an angel. I'm innocent and I' m queen of the world. I'm just making a point. Oh and say hi to Togashi Yoshihiro for me if you see him. Tell him I love Kurapika.   
  
"Angelfish, a supernatural being that was born from a pure angel egg, but hatched by mermaids. They have human features on land, mermaids under water, and a bird in the air. They are also said to devour human flesh that they judge unworthy of living."   
  
..."Ah...... Fresh air and sunlight."   
  
Just what the prince needed. A day away from his work. Algebra. Geometry. Calculus. Political science. Not to mention a lecture on how to rule a very small, yet powerful county. A refreshing wind swept his gold hair seem to cool his mind, erasing his worries and responsibilities. How long had he felt these "free" days.   
  
..."Hey! Where's my tip o' buddy?" Reminded the white haired but to the prince. Without him, Kurapika would be stuck in his room doing homework all day. "Can't you let me slip this time? I did save you from my dad. If it wasn't for me, you would be in the dungeons and who knows what they will do." Kurapika reminded him.   
  
...Window shoppers are all over the market. Everyone was busy of their own work that they didn't notice the would-be king of their country. Also, Killua has prepared him a nice "ordinary" clothing. Then again, they are too way big for his skinny build. Makes him look like one of those circus clowns without any make-ups.   
  
...So, anyway, he was looking around booth by booth. There was one booth that sells barbecued pig intestines. There was one that sells silk clothes. There was also one that has women caged inside big, wooden cells. What kind of person does THAT! For business. All of those women were chained up. Wearing dirty, ragged clothes. No shoes to protect their feet and some are even wounded or sickly.   
  
..." Come one come all..... see my latest kittens for sale..... pretty and cheep ......this is what I call a deal!" Hollered a huge speaker belonging to the infamous slave trader Leorio Alexander Gerald Hungary. Leo for short. How could someone sink so low for money!   
  
..."Lets skip the main coarse and bring in the dessert." Continued Leo. The crowd hooted and shouted, and whistled at the approach of more young girls. Kurapika's felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Indeed, he has slaves in his home, but never treated like that!   
  
...At the far corner, a girl with hue brown hair long as she was tall, came out. She had amber colored eyes like he had ever seen. It never reflected any light, but still beautiful.   
  
..."Sold to the boy for 50 gold coins! Thank you for purchasing her and enjoy!" He said giving Kurapika a wink. The little blonde can't stand people being bullied. If only he had enough money he would buy them all and set them free. If not, he can't stand and innocent being punished for nothing. He has to worry now was how to sneak into the castle without being detected.   
  
..."Killua, I want you to distract the guards while we sneak in. "Kurapika stated. "What! Are you nuts? What if I get caught? What if I never get out of that cell again? What if..." He argued. "What if I gave you 100 coins?" He continued for him. Killua seems a little deep in thought, then said, "Me and money. Why is that I am controlled by them little shiny things." Kurapika gave him a little snicker and he trotted away, mocking the guards. He was such a genius at these things. Sometimes, we think that he graduated from a rioting school.   
  
...The guards left the main door unguarded. "They should be disciplined more." Kurapika commented.   
  
...So they sprinted inside. Hiding between gaps whenever they heard or saw foot prints. Almost there. Half way through. They turned corner after corner, skulking along the walls.   
  
...Suddenly, a shadow lurked right in front of his face in that corner. So close. Too close. He clamped the girl tighter so whoever owned that shadow would not notice. But, the shadow was much too close as if it that person would appear nose to nose with them.   
  
..."Kurapika!"   
  
..."Whoa!" Blurted Kurapika. "It was only you, Killua! You scared me!"   
  
..."Hi. So... um..... Where's my money?" Killua asked bluntly. "And are you gonna keep holding her like that?"   
  
Kurapika punched back to reality and realized that he had been squeezing the poor girl too long. Killua merely chuckled and went to his merry way. Kurapika was still flustered and blushing. But the girl remain speechless, blank and blah.   
  
..."Whoa! I told you not to pop up like that!" Kurapika flustered more. Killua just popped out of nowhere. "You can stop hiding now. Nobody's at the end of these hallways." Killua inquired. " And you should be careful of this girl. She looks scru..I..mean..suspicious." "Sh... Shut up and leave already! God!" Sputtered Kurapika (out of surprising of Killua)   
  
..."Okay, dude. But watch out! My intuitions are always correct." Then he jumped off. Somewhere. Out of sight. Kurapika always wondered how he did that. Did it just came out of thief blood? And how can she be dangerous? She's only a kid. Probably 12 or 13. How can she be any threat like he said. But, his guesses are pretty accurate. Maybe he just made a mistake about this one. Humans can make mistakes, too. Right? Now he's officially freaked out! 


	2. Chobits?

Chobits X The fishy situation.  
  
Disclaimer: Hunter X Hunter is solely the property of Togashi sensei. Chobits is to CLAMP. So if your a nice person, don't sue me! I love my laptop and it's mine.  
  
"Um...... What's your name?"   
  
"......"  
  
"Okay...... Can you talk?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Maybe she can't talk." He assumed. "Okay. We need to get ourselves clean." He tugged her hand. "Come with me." He pulled her hand. She willingly followed. "Here is the bathroom," he said, pushing a small, diamond knob. The insides of the wall were shinny and sparkly gold color (because it's made of gold with some other alloys.) In the middle, there laid a big pool-size bath tub. A table near the pool was for blankets. And a HUGE closet at the back hidden behind the mirror sliding doors.  
  
You can wash up here." Pointed to the huge tub  
  
"......"  
  
"Here is a piece of soap," handing her the slippery substance.  
  
"You rub it on your body to get rid of the dirty stuff." He said, just in case she doesn't know t a soap is. He turned around so he wont see anything ...... cute. After a while, he sees the soap sliding past him.   
  
"Um.... Your soap," he said nervously. "I'm turning around okay ...so"  
  
Clothes still intact, emotionless stare and inactivity sort of made Kurapika a little irritated. He handed the soap.  
  
"You have to take off your shirt first." He said quickly. She seemed confused, but still emotionless. Kind of makes you think she is a robot. Kurapika didn't seem to deliver his message clearly. So he took off his own shirt to show her. That didn't work. He tried several more times. Telling her what needs to be done. But all she did was stand there.   
  
In the end, Kurapika had to take off her shirt himself.   
  
Kurapika, all red and nervous. Started unbuttoning the first button. Silvery chains swung and stopped on his thumb. A heart shape gold piece with little silver wings dropped near her chest. There seemed to be something carved in. Kurapika squinted to read the words. "Chobits". Buzzing noise came out. Kurapika was startled, stepped on the soap and carried with him that girl head first to the pool.  
  
Bluish light was surround her body. Bubbles of bubbles came steaming out. A shadow came towards Kurapika. His eyes was wide with amazement. A mermaid. She's actually a mermaid. One moment she was 3 feet away, then 3 inches apart. She settled herself a great big hug for Kurapika. (with her breast pressed against Kurapika, plus the fact that she suddenly is completely naked.)  
  
Kurapika, still adjusting from the surprise, tried to swim away from her choking grip towards the surface of the water.   
  
Kurapika: * gasp * * blush *  
  
Girl: * smile *  
  
Kurapika: "Is that really you?"  
  
Girl: * nod *  
  
Kurapika: "You... You're a mermaid?"  
  
Girl: * nod and shake *  
  
Kurapika: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Girl: * pointed at her throat *  
  
Kurapika: "You can't talk?"  
  
Girl: * nod ever so cutely and smiled *  
  
Kurapika: * still wide eyed, trying to absorb all that information * * faint *  
  
"Ughu~~~~~~ my head hurts," shaking his head. Pealed his eyes open and "AAAAAAAAAA" -ed upon seeing his new fishy friend. She was not really happy and made a cute but also pissed off face. She did not like to be screamed at. He at up and scooted all the way to the other wall. "Stop right there," he ordered. "Let me clear my head a bit." Sucked a great gulp of air, burst it all out slowly and locked his eyes on her. The girl lifted her tail out of the water and turned back into normal human legs. She had that I am so sorry look on her face as she crawled closer to him. Kurapika's blush turned into a red balloon. Steam rose up his back when they were only one meter apart. He was burning when she placed her right arm around his neck. Exploded when she hugged him. He was about ready to call her away when he saw how scared her face was. She looked so weak and innocent. So pure and sweet. Why did she end up with that bastard. "Don't worry. I'll protect you!" Wrapped his arms around her.  
  
But lets finish out bath first."  
  
Nod. Smile. Laugh.  
  
"I'll rub your back and you'll rub mine, okay?"  
  
Nod. Smile.  
  
"You can't wear your clothes 'cause it's dirty. I don't have girl's clothes......" Searching his closet for smaller clothes. "How about my old fishy pajamas. It suits you and it looks cute doesn't it?" Nod. Smiles. "Now I've got to find undies for you too, huh?" Nod. Smiles.   
  
Kurapika: * sweat * /is that all she does for an answer/  
  
Girl: * smiles *  
  
Kurapika: /I guess so/  
  
Girl: * looks confused *  
  
Kurapika: * smile * /she smiles sort of a lot/  
  
Girl: * smile *  
  
Kurapika: /thought so/ * sigh * "lets get out of here and get some food, okay?"  
  
Girl: * nod, smile *  
  
Kurapika pushed open the door.   
  
"NIYAU!"  
  
"GAHHHH! Ki.. Ki. Killua!"  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"WHUTTAHECK ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?"  
  
"It was raining. No where to got. Thought to crash in. Any thing wrong?"  
  
"Yes. I almost died. And get rid of that neko-ears of yours"  
  
"It my DNA. Can't do anything about it"  
  
"What happened to my dinner?!"  
  
"Er..hehe.. Got sorta hungry while waiting.. Bu..but I left some fruits and veggies"  
  
"Baby corns, carrots, peas, and brussle sprouts?"  
  
"Hey. Tell it to the cook."  
  
Kurapika: "The weather is getting worse."  
  
Thunder boomed  
  
Killua: "I'm getting sleepy. Can we hit the hay?"  
  
Kurapika: "I guess so *yawn* I'll sleep in the sofa. Killua, you sleep on the floor."  
  
Killua: "Fine with me"  
  
Kurapika : "You can sleep in my bed."  
  
Girl: * nod * * smile *   
  
Kurapika: * clicked the lights out *  
  
The thunder clapped like all hell is going to break loose. The wind howled like a werewolf. Sudden lightning flashes sent a silhouette of the girl rolled up as a ball little, voices of whimpering and insecurity cut across the blonde's ear. He opened the light once again and went towards the girl's now-occupying bed. She was shaking. Probably from the lightning and thunder.   
  
The blonde sat down beside the girl and patted her. She unwrapped herself from the tangle of her blanket. "You'll be all right," he assured her. "I'll be right beside you." He settled himself beside the girl. Securing her with a firm yet gentle hug. Killua was asked to close the lights. He was not very willing though.  
  
Kurapika's mind was clear and peaceful. Usually, he'd think of the country's safety and crap. But  
  
Tonight. Tonight was different. He was peaceful. In fact everything was peaceful. The wind. The rain. The thunder. They both fell asleep into peaceful wonderland. What awakes them the next day? They don't care..........  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura: Gomenasai for being so rude to you readers at first. It's my first time. And I sort of got in trouble for double posting the same stories with the same title. I'm such a klutz.  
  
Kurapika: Please read and review.  
  
Sakura: KURAPIKA-SAMA!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAME... WOW... EEKKK  
  
Kurapika: Uh-oh....  
  
Sakura: *glomp*  
  
Kurapika: Eyaaa!!! Gerrofme!!!!!!!1  
  
Sakura: See ya next time!!!  
  
Kurapika: Daskette kudasaiii! 


End file.
